God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much
God Made you Special, and He loves you very much is a quote said by either Bob or Larry (or both) at the end of the show telling the viewers that God loves you just the way you are. The line, "God made you special" is the first line. The line, "And he loves you very much" is the second line. Appearances VeggieTales *The Ballad of Little Joe - Little Joe tells this to Sheriff Bob, with him sarcastically responding "'and He loves you very much', I heard". Countertops * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Bob says it here) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Larry says it here) * Are You My Neighbor? (Bob says it here) * Rack, Shack and Benny (Larry says it here) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (Bob says it here) * Josh and the Big Wall! (Junior Asparagus says it here) * Madame Blueberry (Larry says it here) * King George and the Ducky (Jimmy was about to say the first line as Bob but he cuts him off, so the real Bob says it here) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (Bob says it here) * The Ballad of Little Joe (Larry says it here) * A Snoodle's Tale (Larry says it here) * Sumo of the Opera (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Duke and the Great Pie War (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Lord of the Beans (Larry says the first line, and Bob says the second line) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (Larry says the first line, and Mr. Lunt says the second line) * Moe and the Big Exit (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) *God Made You Special (Larry says it here) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (Larry says the first line, and Bob says the second line a bit longer) *Lessons from the Sock Drawer (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line with his mouth full) * Abe and the Amazing Promise (Bob says the first line, and Junior Asparagus says the second line) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (Larry says it here) * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (Larry says the first line, and Bob sobs the second line) * Sweetpea Beauty (Annie says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * It's a Meaningful Life (Bob says the first line, Larry says the second line, then adds a third line) * Twas The Night Before Easter (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) *Larry Learns to Listen (Larry says it fast, but then before the last word, the tree crashes into him) *Bob Lends a Helping Hand (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) *God Loves You Very Much (Bob says the first line, and both him and Larry say the second line) * Princess and the Popstar (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (Bob says the first line, and Larry painfully says the second line) * The Penniless Princess (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! (Junior Asparagus says it here) * Lettuce Love One Another! (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * The League of Incredible Vegetables (Larry says the first line, and Bob says the second line) * The Little House That Stood (Bob says it here) * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (Bob says the first line, and Larry and Scooter sing the second line) * Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Celery Night Fever (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) * Beauty and the Beet (Larry says the first line, and Bob says the second line) * Noah's Ark (Bob says the first line, and Larry says the second line) What's in the Bible? * Battle for the Promised Land! (Phil Vischer says the line at the end of outtakes) VeggieTales in the House *This line is used at the end of very episode. VeggieTales in the City *This line is used at the end of very episode. Notes * This line was edited out of the TV version of the series. Category:Quotes Category:Running gags